


Polaroid

by reyloftw



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Not Canon Compliant, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, ehhhhhhh, galactic idiot got married, lil bit nsfw, post-smut, pure fluff, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloftw/pseuds/reyloftw
Summary: Capturing the moment forever.





	Polaroid

Rey rolls onto her side next to Ben, breathing hard. He does the same, wrapping his arms around her as she buries her head into his shoulder. Her fingers roam his bare chest, both of them basking in the afterglow of the night’s activities. 

“God, Rey, I love you so much,” he breathes out, bringing her in for a languid kiss. She sighs into it, her eyes fluttering shut as she brings her hands up to his face. 

“I love you too,” she says after a moment as they part. Their heart rates slow down, coming off of their respective highs and nestling in for the night’s oncoming sleep. Rey’s hand stays on his face as she looks over him with a kind of love and adoration he’s never seen in anyone else before, and a powerful emotion washes over him when he looks at his wife that makes him want to cry. 

Her eyes lock onto him, and her expression changes to a thoughtful one. “Ben, I’ve a question for you, if you don’t mind.”

“Anything, Love. What’s on your mind?”

“I don’t know if this is an odd question or not, but..” she pauses as she thinks about it once more before finishing her sentence, “can I take your picture?”

“I guess so,” he says with uncertainty. “But, why?”

Her face flushes red. “Well, I, er… you just look so beautiful right now… I want to be able to remember this moment for the rest of my life. If you don’t really want me to, then I don’t need…”

He cuts her off. “Go right ahead, Rey. But only if I can take one of you, too.”

“Oh,” her face flushes even more. “Of course, Ben.”

She rolls over, rummaging through her nightstand drawer for her camera. The Polaroid is small enough for her to easily grasp with her outstretched hand, and she rolls back over to clamber onto Ben’s lap to get the picture from above him. His hair splays out underneath him, and the gray sheets on the bed contrast with his light skin. His arms come up to her waist, a reminder to her of their earlier affairs. She smiles as she positions him in the viewfinder. 

“Watch the flash,” she tells him, “three… two… one.”

The flash goes off, capturing his off-kilter smile, squinted eyes, and rosy glow in a small rectangle of paper. The photo comes out of the camera, and Rey carefully takes it out and sets it on the nightstand next to the bed to develop. She hands the camera to her lover beneath her, who finds her figure in the viewfinder. She reaches up to cover her bare chest, and Ben lowers the camera. 

“Don’t cover yourself, you’re gorgeous,” he says, reaching for her hand. 

“Are you sure?” She asks, slightly uneasy.

“This picture is for no one’s eyes but my own, and yours if you’d like,” he reassures her, rubbing her knuckles lovingly, “Of course I’m sure.”

She lowers her other arm slowly, a bashful smile spreads across her face, the freckles on her cheeks highlighted by the tinge of her blushing. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and blinks as he takes the picture, the flash encapsulating her tan skin and her glowing figure. The picture pops out, and Ben sets it down next to the other one. She sets the camera next to it, and turns back to Ben to give him another drawn out, passionate kiss. 

“To me, you are perfect, Ben Solo.”

“You’re my world, Rey Solo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this scenario stuck in my head all day. No way I wasn’t gonna bust it out! Have some fluff, y’all.


End file.
